marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Brühl
Daniel Brühl portrayed Helmut Zemo in Captain America: Civil War and will reprise the role in the upcoming Disney+ series The Falcon and the Winter Soldier and will portray Max Morton in the upcoming The King's Man. Significant roles *Markus in No More School (2000) *Jay in Deeply (2000) *Daniel in No Regrets (2001) *Lukas in The White Sound (2001) *Marek in Honolulu (2001) *Arbo in Vaya con Dios (2002) *Marko in Elephant Heart (2002) *Alex in Good Bye Lenin! (2003) *Paul in Love in Thoughts (2004) *Andrea in Ladies in Lavender (2004) *Frank in Farland (2004) *Jan in The Edukators (2004) *Hortsmayer in Merry Christmas (2005) *Chris in Cargo (2005) *Salvador Puig Antich in Salvador (2006) *Karl in A Friend of Mine (2007) *Lukas in 2 Days in Paris'' (2007)'' *Martin Kreutz in The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) *Klaus in In Tranzit (2008) *Tonda in Krabat (2008) *Marcos in A Bit of Chocolate (2008) *Dr. Georg Rosen in John Rabe (2009) *Amaro in Las madres de Elna (2009) *Istvan Thurzo in The Countess (2009) *Tobias Hardmann in Dinosaurier (2009) *Fredrick Zoller in Inglourious Basterds (2009) *David Kern in Lila, Lila (2009) *Rupert in King's Road (2010) *Hans Krämer in The Coming Days (2010) *Álex Garel in Eva (2011) *Konrad Koch in Lessons of a Dream (2011) *The Oak Fairy in 2 Days in New York (2011) *Dirk in And If We All Lived Together (2011) *Father Antonio in Intruders (2011) *Iván Pelayo in Winning Streak (2012) *Spanish Businessman in 7 Days in Havana (2012) *Niki Lauda in Rush (2013) *Daniel Domscheit-Berg in The Fifth Estate (2013) *Max in A Most Wanted Man (2013) *Sebastian Zöllner in Ich und Kaminski (2014) *Thomas in The Face of an Angel (2014) *Lutz Heck in The Zookeeper's Wife (2017) *Schmidt in The Cloverfield Paradox (2018) *Laszlo Kreizler in The Alienist (2018) Quotes *"I am not supposed to say anything. I cannot even talk about the part, really, because I would be too afraid to give something away and then I’ll end up in the Marvel prison and I do not want that." *"Absolutely; It’s huge for me. From the world I am coming from and the movies I have done, this feels big—megalomania and huge. I think I will be walking around for the first week being amazed, like a little boy, to be in that universe. It is going to be fantastic. It is something new. That is why it is a challenge. But it is something I am very much looking forward to because this is entertainment on the highest level." *"“I think I can tell you that without being thrown into Marvel prison. laughs For the first few days I’ll walk around like a little boy, just amazed by the megalomania of it. It’s such a huge project. We could do 20 films with the budget." *"He does not wear the mask." *"You would be surprised, it's different than what you'd think." (Talking about the Zemo character we see in Civil War) *"It's loosely connected to this character. But that's what I like about the Marvel guys, some of the characters and things they're dealing with always reference to current events so my character is from a different area than you would think." *"There's a possibility, that's the way it's written." (Speaking of Zemo's possible return in another Marvel film) *"I was really told not to because there are so many secrets in the film. And also my character’s quite mysterious, so I’m really scared to say too much. The things I’ve mentioned in interviews before were already too much – and I thought it was nothing!" *"Yes, but what I like is it’s not a stereotype. It’s not a guy who’s mean and sinister, but he’s actually very clever – a very smart guy who does everything out of a very understandable reason and motivation." *"Some of the things that happen in the film, and why they happen, are because of him. He is orchestrating things that happen throughout the film. I think that’s something I can say, goddam it!" Category:Captain America cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:The Falcon and the Winter Soldier cast Category:Kingsman cast